Love for a broken heart
by Tayrollingonpenstones123
Summary: Clare not werewolf girl has been hurt all her life and goes to voltera to die but instead she gets changed and meets the sexiest guy she has ever seen Felix. How can you hang on to the past when your felt up by a sexy vampire who wants you just as bad.FXO


I wiped the blood from my mouth and grunted in pain as I stood. Complete and utter hate filled rage rang threw my body as I charged at the man I hate most. My movements were swift as slit his throat. The forest floor, the cliff we were standing on wasn't going to hold much longer. And before I could make another move it gave out.

I reached my hand towards the beautiful sky that was filled with colors of sunset. Drifting quickly to the water below was a thrill I was free from it all. The pain of my mothers death the darkness of my own mind, and my dads abusive behavior. A smile graced my lips at the thought of freedom.

"Ahahahaha I'm finally free," I shouted for all of voltera to hear.

But something happened before I was able to crash to my death the wind picked up and carried me threw the skies as I watched the sunset. It was truly a sight to see and the warmest smile graced my lips. Drifting threw the clouds was amazing and peaceful, as I watched gold take over the sky. But night soon came over the sky.

The wind gently dropped me to the ground and I swear I saw my mother right before my very eyes. She smiled and said "I love you Clare" then she disappeared.

I looked at my long legs the cuts and bruises gone. My broken ribs were healed and when I looked into the water I saw my eyes for the first time in a while. The gold was still deep and rich like sunset while sunset pink lined my eyes. My cheeks were firm but babyish my lips full and light pink my skin white as snow. My long hair slightly hung in my face as the wind blew threw it tousling it the way that I liked it. I stood up and walked back to town tomorrow I would visit the rulers of voltera and ask for death.

I awoke in my then bed and walked towards the mirror my heart shape face held my cold bored expression. I took a quick shower, put on my favorites black skinnies, and put on a curve fitting UVERworld tee as slipped on a black hodded vest I cranked up my i-pod ran out the door to my bike and rod to the castle. The castle was heavily guarded and you had to pay just to get in. I gave them all the money in my pocket and was led down a crimson hallway.

I stood in front of two large oak doors, they opened agonizingly slow. I took my ear buds out and my sunglasses. There were three thrones two of the men had black hair while the other had white.

"Hello little one what is it this Aro and his brothers can do for you," he said looking at my impatient dull pain filled eyes.

"Kill me the quickest way possible." I said looking him square in the eye.

"Why is that young one," Marcus said and looked a little interested.

"Because no matter how I look at it or look towards the future I see nothing but pain and suffering that would surely snap the then string that is my sanity. Having to deal with so many emotional things at once is driving me crazy. Abuse, death of the only person I could trust the pain of it all. And even after I killed my father the one who caused all this I still felt empty, broken, dark, and alone no one seems to understand because this world is full of ignorance and shame. I have no one so just kill me now." I said my eyes getting duller and then it slipped my cold mask slipped and I cast my eyes down.

"Nicely said but is that all," his tone was grim so I looked into his anger filled face and nodded.

Before I could blink I felt sear pain on my cheek, I looked at Marcus and spit blood on the floor.

"Girl you know not which you speak, I will make you regret you came here," he said doing something I didn't expect.

He brought his mouth to my neck and started to drain my life fluid. I felt pain but I didn't scream I whimpered a few words before losing conscious. "The sky is where… I should be not chained to the ground by the laws of gravity…"

MPOV

I carried this strange girl to my chambers and laid her down on the bed. It was as if she was sleeping. She would mumble things that would make me think about my decision.

Three days had passed then she finally awoke her right eye was sunset gold with swirls of sparkling midnight blue while her left was crimson like mine. She stared at me.

"Tell me how do you deal with it," she said looking out the window towards the sunset.

"What?"

"You know the dark thoughts that creep into your mind because you lost someone close."

"I became numb"

"I did the same thing and now I'm on the verge of insanity." She sighed and looked into my eyes, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Still you should try to let go… it's easier than you think."

"Thank you Marcus"

"No need now, we our to explore your powers. Follow me."

I lead her down a long hall way and stopped at a marble door. We entered the garden that was filled with exotic plants the sun beat down on her with… if I'm not mistaken, with love she reach her hand towards it and the winds picked up and glided her to the skies and she did something I didn't expect. She smiled warmly as she drifted threw the clouds the wind tousling her hair as she flipped. Then I heard as did the rest of the voultri.

_Karada no usui nenmaku wo chokusetsu beta beta to sawareru you na  
Anata no sono mushinkei na yubi mo zoku zoku shite kirai ja nakatta  
Demo itsu datte anata to kitara hanatte oku to uso bakari  
Watashi no koto wo baka da to hajime kara omotte ita kuse ni..._

Konna hi ga kuru to omoi mo shinakatta keredo  
Mada soko ni anata ga iru kehai sura kanjiru no

Anata ga inaku natte kara mou zutto karada wa sanagi iro ni natte kawaite  
Fuyu no samui heya de umare kawaru no maru de sore wa utsukushii chou mitai ni  
Mada nurete iru sono hane wo dare ka ni dame ni sarenai you ni  
Sukoshi zutsu hiraite iku no sora wo tobu yume wo mite...

Sonna hi ga fui ni yatte kuru no da to shitara  
Sono hane de doko e tonde ikeba ii kashira

Kachiku ni namae ga nai you ni anata no namae wo wasurete shimau no  
Omoi dashite naite shimau yori mo anata jishin wo keshite shimau no

Sonna hi ga itsu ka yatte kuru no deshou ka  
Anata to no hibi ga mou yurusareru no deshou ka  
Sonna hi ga itsu ka yatte kuru no deshou ka  
Subarashii hibi ga itsu no hi ka...

Her voice was beautiful and light yet deep with feeling. I watched as she drifted down to the ground and had since of peace about her.

"You were right it is easy to let go but only if you choose to," she said and smirked a little.

"We should head to the throne room and set up your status." Marcus said his bored mask in place.

I put on a stoic mask so I wouldn't reveal weakness I don't know these people and I don't know how they will act.

Marcus lead the way down the to the throne room and moved to his throne along with his brothers. There guard by there throne.

"Young one give us your name." Aro said with a smile.

"Clare Breeze."

"Powers?"

"I can fly that's it."

"Why is she even here she's pathetic and weak, flying like that it'll do any good," a small girl snorted.

"Silence Jane," Aro hissed.

"But I mean really what is she going to do mop around and complain, she says she knows pain, well I'll show her pain," Jane said as she looked me dead in the eyes.

That was her mistake pissing me off, the midnight blue swirls in my eyes contracted then retracted to reveal a completely black eye. I chuckled darkly as I raised my hand towards Jane. I snapped my fingers and grabbed the thick black whip that appeared the length it had no limit. Standing there unfazed by Jane's power I raised the whip and cracked it towards Jane she was wrapped in it as searing pain rack threw her body. I lifted her looking at what I had done, I made a vampire cry. I Laughed as I threw her into a wall, I walked towards the rubble and put my foot on her head.

"You sure did show me pain it hurt so bad that I couldn't even feel it but let me say something to you ya bitch ass whore I don't care how long you've been what your status is the next time you piss me off you won't live to tell the tail. Got it?"

She spit on my face so I did what any pissed of chick would do. I wrapped the whip around her tongue and ripped it out.

My tone was grim. "Go it?" she looked at me with fear and nodded.

"Good this could be the start of _beautiful friendship_." I said sarcastically snapping my fingers and the whip disappearing. "I will take what ever punishment I get for breaking your rag doll." I said bluntly as my eyes changed back.

"No that will be fine you will be apart of the guard. Training in the mourning, music at noon, and the rest of the afternoon is yours." Caius said while looking at his nails.

"Thank you, may I ask were I will be staying?"

"Felix will show you to your room." Aro said and a very handsome muscular guy came from the line of guards.

"Hello Mrs. Breeze," he said bowing jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah your not funny just lead the way already." I said rolling my eyes hearing a few chuckles.

"O feisty like that," he said giving me the up and down look.

"Keep it in your pants," I said.

Felix grabbed my hand speed down the halls to my room we stopped in front of a red door. He opened the door and I saw a room filled with giant stuffed animals. There was a futon with a laptop and an mp3 player. I completely forgot about Felix and pounced on a giant teddy bear. I heard laughter and remembered felix was there.

"Ahahaha… um… you won't tell anyone will you?" I said fear in my eyes.

He seductively walked over to me and cupped my chin is hand. He smiled one of those smiles that make you want to pounce on him and go for it all night long. His free hand slid down my back and gripped my ass firmly as he whispered in my ear.

"Well pucker up baby the only way I won't tell if your lips are on mine," he said licking my ear lobe sending shivers down my spine. If I thought the attraction I felt at first sight was strong, I was disintegrating now because of his touch.

He lowered his head to mine and smashed his lips against mine filling body with this electrifying feeling. He nipped at my lower lip and I willingly opened my mouth. He explored my mouth and did the same for him. He pulled away and brushed his lips against my collarbone then slowly and roughly ran his tongue up and down my neck. He gave one last long lick and nipped at my chin, before looking me in the eyes.

"Mrs. Breeze…" he said holding my chin and slowly and sexy walked back. "Your secret is safe with me…" he said putting his index finger to his lips before he left my room.

I stared after him trying not to run after him and have my way with him for eternity.

I dropped onto my futon thinking of what lays beneath those clothes. Man I was out of it before you knew it drooling as my thoughts turned to Felix stripping in front of me oh god I need a dildo. I said as I hugged a teddy bear close and closed my eyes. "Damn you Felix." I shouted frustration clearly ringing threw and in the distance I heard laughter. I snapped my fingers and I had a jet black Gibson Les Paul and an amp I started to play Splash by B'z. I was strumming every string correctly, hitting all the right notes and power chords. As I got into the song I rock my body and twirled around as I hit the guitar solo. My amp was cranked full blast and I was jamming until the song ended. Then after 30 sec I started to play the green gentleman by panic at the disco.

I was rocking out until someone knocked at the door. I carefully leaned my guitar against the amp. I opened the door to see Jane I took one glance and slammed the door in her face, and went back to rocking except now I was playing fortune faded. Jane started to pound on the door so I turned my amp up full blast. She kept knocking and I kept playing until Caius showed up and barged in. I snapped my fingers and the guitar and amp disappeared, I looked over at Caius face to see he was not angry but amused. I looked myself over to see someone had slipped a huge vibrator in my pocket. There was a note attached to it.

_Clare, _

_Something that can keep you busy at night when your fantasizing about me _

_Felix _

Attached to the note was a picture of Felix shirtless. He had a six pack of washboard abs, perfect pecks. There's only one way to describe this he was fucking hot no sexy. I stood looking like a fish staring at the picture. Which only made Caius laugh his ass off, and that only made the rest of the voultri gather to see what was making Caius laugh so hard, as soon as they saw me everyone was on the ground laughing even Marcs. I looked for a place to hide and decided to bury myself in stuffed animals, and that only made them howl with laughter I was mortified. All the days ahead are going to be very long!

**Hoped you liked it this something that I had to right though! **

**R&R Please!**


End file.
